Mauvaise herbe
by kurokarakuri
Summary: Quand Ib et Mary sont séparer de Garry à cause de ces fichus racines en pierres, et que Mary se comporte étrangement, c'est Ib qui en fais les frais... (Attention : le rating M n'est pas là pour rien... déconseiller si vous êtes facilement choqué...)


Et on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un petit texte sur Ib… bien malsain, comme d'habitude… en espérant que vous n'êtes pas choqué facilement en lisant un texte…

Titre : Mauvaise herbe

Base : IB

Pairing : Mary X IB

Rating : M

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages d'IB appartient à leur créateur…

IB marchait dans la galerie aux côté de Mary. Toutes deux observaient les étranges tableaux, tout en cherchant un moyen de rejoindre Garry.

Ils avaient en effet étaient séparé, à cause d'un tableau et de racines en pierres, puis chacun était partit de son côté…

Les deux jeunes filles essayèrent divers actions avec les œuvres d'art pour tenter de trouver un moyen de rejoindre le jeune homme. Mary trouva même un couteau à palette : cela pouvait leur être utile en cas d'une nouvelle agression de la part d'une œuvre malveillante !

Une fois qu'elles ne trouvèrent plus quoi faire, la jeune blonde s'arrêta soudain, puis fit demi-tour. La jeune brune ne se rendit pas compte de son absence tout de suite, et lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle fit demi-tour. Elle la retrouva devant un tableau qui représentait une bouche.

« Mary, ça va ? » Lui avait-elle dit. Pas de réponse.

« - Mary ?

- Mary, qui est Mary ?

- Mais… mais enfin c'est toi !

- Hehehehehe… qui est Mary ? Qui est Mary ? Je suis Mary ? HAHAHAHAHA »

Elle avait continué pendant un moment sa litanie, en se mettant à avancer. L'enfant aux yeux rouge essaya d'appeler son amie, de la raisonner, mais rien.

Soudain, la jeune blonde s'était tournée vers la jeune écolière. Ib eut un mouvement de recul : jamais elle n'avait été aussi effrayée par quelqu'un qu'en cet instant.

Mary la regardait en souriant, mais ce sourire était tout sauf naturel, et ne semblait même pas joyeux. Si Ib avait connu ce mot, elle l'aurait qualifié de « rictus ». Et ses yeux, quant à eux, semblaient étrangement vides. Ils la fixaient.

La jeune écolière sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps en voyant ce regard. Puis, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle se mit à courir, suivit de près par son assaillante. Celle-ci s'était mise à rire et à chantonner.

Ib courait le plus vite possible, droit devant elle : elle sentait à quel point sa poursuivante était dangereuse. C'est comme si ce n'était plus Mary, mais un monstre, comme dans les contes qu'elle adore.

Elle s'engagea dans un couloir, avec tout au bout une porte. Tiens, c'est étrange, elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant… peu importe. Ne pouvant pas faire demi-tour, accéléra et y entra. Dans la pièce se trouvait des sculptures. Elle s'accroupie contre celle près du mur, se faisant le plus petite possible afin de se cacher. L'autre arriva :

« Iiiiiiibbbbb ? Ou es-tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ? »

IB frissonna : elle entendait les pas de la jeune blonde se rapprocher, lentement.

Soudain, elle la vit.

« Je t'ai trouvée ! »

Elle la prit par les cheveux et l'attira à elle. A la grande surprise de la jeune écolière, elle l'enlaça. Elle n'osa pas bouger. Mary lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Dis… laisse-toi faire… souviens toi que j'ai le couteau à palette…»

Puis elle l'embrassa. Sous le choc, Ib entrouvrit la bouche. Grave erreur : la langue de Mary s'y glissa.

Ib essaye de se dégager, mais son assaillante était bien plus forte qu'elle : elle la plaqua au sol et s'assis à califourchon sur elle. Elle passa les mains sous le haut de la brune, qui essayait de s'échapper : elle sentait qu'il fallait fuir, le plus vite possible. Avant que… qu'elle ne lui fasse quoi, d'ailleurs ? La tuer ? Non, pour une raison inconnu elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas en danger de ce côté-là.

Mais alors… pourquoi avait-elle aussi peur ?

Ce fut pire quand la blonde, qui caressait toujours d'une main le torse de l'enfant aux yeux rouges, passa la main sous sa jupe de sa main disponible, puis enleva la culotte toute blanche de la brune. Elle caressa les lèvres inférieures d'Ib. Celle-ci hoqueta de surprise.

Elle ne supportait pas ce contact, elle le trouver malsain, trop étrange, trop intime. Si elle ne connaissait encore rien à la sexualité, ses entrailles se nouèrent quand même : qu'allait-il se passer ?

« Mary, arrête, par pitié… je n'aime pas ça… »

En vain. Puis Mary commis l'irréparable : elle enfonça violement un doigt dans l'intimité de sa victime, puis un deuxième. Ib hurla de douleur.

Elle se mit à pleurer, tendit que Mary faisait des mouvements de ciseau à l'intérieur de sa victime. Le temps paraissait infini à Ib : quand tout ceci allait-il s'arrêter ? Elle saignait surement, elle le sentait. Le liquide rouge lui coulait entre les jambes.

Sa torture pris finalement fin, Mary s'était dégager. Elle s'écarta, son regard était redevenue normal :

« Ah, ça va mieux… j'avais vraiment envie de faire ça avec toi, tu sais… tu viens ? On va rejoindre Garry ! »

Ib renfila tant bien que mal sa culotte, puis se traina derrière la blonde, mais la douleur l'empêchait d'avoir une démarche ordinaire. Elle se sentait comme vide… elle ne mesurait pas bien la porter de ce qui venait de se passer, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer…

Mais il fallait qu'elle retrouve Garry…

Oui…

Il le fallait…

Voilà, c'est officiel, j'ai pété un câble… une petite review ?


End file.
